


15D15P: THG - "Make me."

by aimmyarrowshigh



Series: 15 Drabbles for 15pairings: THG [5]
Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: 15D15P Challenge, Drabble, F/M, Rivalry, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-23
Updated: 2013-05-23
Packaged: 2017-12-12 17:13:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/814003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimmyarrowshigh/pseuds/aimmyarrowshigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>15 Drabbles for 15pairings Challenge: The Hunger Games.</p>
            </blockquote>





	15D15P: THG - "Make me."

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer** : I don't own anything. All characters, settings, and proprietary language are owned by the author of the work from which this is derived. 
> 
> ORIGINALLY POSTED [HERE](http://aimmyarrowshigh.livejournal.com/36732.html) on 7 March 2011.
> 
> * * *
> 
> ** 15pairings Challenge, Theme Set #007 **
> 
> **  
>  **  
> _005\. "Make Me."_  
>   
> 

She couldn’t understand what he was doing, pulling the blankets up around them like this was normal. Like this was something that people really did in this world.

“Go home,” she snapped, pulling the sheets out of his hands and wrapping them around her body. 

Gale kissed her shoulder, letting the warmth of his breath flow down her back, making her shiver. “No. I’m drunk and you’re warm.” 

“You aren’t still drunk.”

“And you’re cold, Johanna Mason. But I’m not leaving.” He reached across her chest and took back the linens, smoothing them out over the tangle of their legs.

 [](http://statcounter.com/free-web-stats/)


End file.
